Chronicles of a New Friend, Part 6: The Betrayal2
by G. Lonely
Summary: The second part of the fifth part. I really can't explain it any better.


**Chronicles of a New Friend, Part 6**

**The Betrayal Part 2**

Author's Note

Hopefully the title didn't confuse you, but this is the second part of Part 5, I guess. Well, this is just to finish up Part 5, with Part 6, whatever. Just enjoy!

1

Gus ran down the hall after himself. He knew why he came, and if he told anyone why he was here, he was definitely lying. He also knew whom he was dealing with, because he was dealing with himself.

He continued down the hall and saw himself by the gym. He emptied the rest of his Uzi's magazine at his opponent. The other Gus dived across to the other side of the hall, whipped around and returned fire with his .38 pistol.

Gus dove out of the way just in time. The other ran through the gym door. Gus ran after him. He just went in as the other flew into the air and busted through one of the gym's skylights. He was about to follow when his cell phone rang. "Ya."

"Hey, would you mind telling me what's going on here?" It was Jeremy.

"I don't have time for this!" exclaimed Gus.

"You gotta make time."

Gus sighed. "Fine, I'll talk while I fly."

"Wait, fly?" said Jeremy confused.

"Yes, fly, I'll explain that in time, or in a few minutes, anyway-"

Gus flew into the air and flew out the whole the other Gus made. He soared threw the air like a bird.

"Okay, allow me to explain."

"But-"

"Just listen for once. Are you at the factory?"

"Yes, Yumi and Aelita are here too." Replied Jeremy.

"Good, get to sector 5 right now. Hack into Francis Hopper's mainframe and delete all files labeled "Experiment2.0", got it"

"Yes, but why?"

"Fifteen years ago, Francis Hopper thought that since he had such a big success with Lyoko, and with Aelita, that he could do other things. He thought that maybe he could make another character, only bring it to life. That's where I came in, I am Francis Hopper's creation. He designed me to have super human abilities such as strength, speed, flexibility, and the ability to fly. He also gave me a great skill of weaponry usage. I was a perfect super human. I had feelings, looks, and all the same organs and body parts of a human being.

But, he made a deadly mistake. He thought he could make more. He thought he could sell the copies to the army, so he tried to copy me. As he did so, he accidentally but in a wrong code. He made the clone all right, but it was pure evil. It destroyed all of Francis' equipment, and tried to destroy me as well. I managed to fend him off for a while, but he came back. He attempted to kill Francis, but I stopped him, barely. Francis retreated to Lyoko, in fear he would be killed, leaving me behind. So I left, looking for a place to live. He found me several times, but failed to kill me all those times.

It was soon that I decided to enroll in this school, seeing that it was close to the super computer that Francis used. I soon discovered that someone else knew of the super computer and Lyoko, you guys. So I thought I could trust you, and I can.

But, the clone discovered something too. He thought that if he couldn't kill me out here with weapons, he can kill me inside with the super computer. He can delete everything about me and send a wireless virus into my system, but in order to do that, he would have to get rid of all the people who knew of the super computer, all of you guys. So, that is what he has come to do, to kill you and me, and he is heading your way as we speak."

2

Jeremy typed frantically. Yumi and Aelita were already in sector 5 and Aelita was doing all she could. Yumi was fighting off monsters.

"Alright, what do I do now?" asked Jeremy over the phone.

"You must delete all files of the clone and create a 5874 virus, I suppose you know what that is?" replied Gus.

"Yes, but it won't be easy. Aelita, you delete all files of the clone while I create the virus."

"Roger that Jeremy." Said Aelita.

"And make it quick guys, I can't holed all of the monsters off for long." Exclaimed Yumi.

"Okay guys, I'm near the factory and I can see the clone. He's on the bridge. I'll try to stall him as long as I can but I can't make any promises." Said Gus.

"Alright Gus, let's do this people!" exclaimed Jeremy.

3

Gus flew as fast as he could. He changed the magazine in the Uzi and turned the safety off. He could see the clone run toward the factory.

Gus opened fire at the clone. The clone jumped out of the way and stumbled to the ground off guard. Gus landed and used his super speed to get at the clone. He hit him with the Uzi and kicked him in the stomach. The clone flew back, and then opened fire at Gus then threw himself at Gus.

Jeremy was fixated on the computer screen. He typed as fast as he could, creating the virus. "How are those files coming Aelita?" he asked.

"Almost done Jeremy." Replied Aelita as she deleted the last file. "There, all of them."

"Good, now help me with the virus."

Jeremy heard gunfire on a higher level. _The clone must be in the factory, now we're gonna have to rely on Gus to stall him._ "How you holding out Yumi?"

"Just fine, for now. There seems to be a surplus of monsters today, I wish Odd and Ulrick were here." Yumi replied a little sadness in here voice.

"We all do Yumi, but we gotta hold out for a little longer. Once the clone is dead, we can return to the past and bring them back. We're almost done with the virus so it shouldn't be much longer." Said Jeremy.

Just then, the clone burst through the wall. Blood was trickling down the side of his face and mouth. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the smart prick." He said grinning. "This should be good."

Jeremy froze in his chair. He did not know what to do. The clone kept coming closer and closer. Then, it hit him. Gus gave him and .38 pistol to hide under his chair. Jeremy frantically grabbed the gun, turned the safety off, and fired at the clone. He fired all five shots in the gun. The clone dodged all of them with great speed and pointed his own gun at Jeremy.

"Did you really think you could kill me like that? You fool. You couldn't kill me even if you have a fully automatic machine gun. You're nothing but a weak computer nerd. I, on the other hand, can kill you like this-"

Just then, Gus busted through the wall and tackled the clone. "Jeremy, finish the virus, quickly!" he screamed.

Jeremy turned to the computer and typed frantically. Gus and the clone wrestled on the ground. The clone pulled out a knife and stabbed Gus in the arm. Blood gushed everywhere. Gus screamed and the clone through him off.

"Done!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Now Aelita, send the virus!"

"Alright Jeremy." Aelita replied.

"Nooooo!" roared the clone but it was too late.

He froze, then fell to the ground. He began to spark all over. "Damn you! Damn you all!" he exclaimed and then exploded.

Jeremy fell off his chair and looked up. He saw Gus lying on the floor. "Quickly Jeremy, make a return trip to the past." Gus said, barely alive.

Jeremy ran to the computer and typed. He pressed ENTER. "Return to the past now."

Everything went white.

4

Everyone was in Jeremy's room. "Well, that sure explains it." said Odd, still confused.

"I still can't believe I died." Said Ulrick, dazed. "But at least now I know it wasn't _you_, sort of."

"Well, now we all know we can trust each other, seeing that the clone is gone." Replied Jeremy.

"Ya, I hope its all clear to all of you guys now." Said Gus, feeling a little ashamed.

"Oh don't worry, its all clear now." Said Aelita smiling. Then everyone smiled evil grins.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Gus nervously.

"Oh nothing." Said Yumi. "Just a little, PILLOW FIGHT!"

All of them pulled out pillows and hit Gus. They all laughed for a long time, and their friendship was restored.


End file.
